Creating Death
by SilverWolf-Ryuki
Summary: No human is perfect. Kai, Mariam, Rei, Mariah, Lee, Demo Boys, all involved in a war of assasination, creating deaths. It's the enemies life or theirs. Victory is close at hand, but things keep getting in the way, like bullets… AU [Temp. Discontinued]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

by. SilverWolf-Ryuki

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, what did you expect?

* * *

"Kai…" A voice said from the other side of the table, opposite of where a teen with blue hair sat. "You know what I expect in our new project. You do know what I expect you to accomplish, right? Do I need to remind you once more that I do not accept failure?"

"No grandfather…you do not need to…"

"Good. And just incase you…fail, I have a backup team ready for replacement."

"You mean the Demolition Boyz…"

"Good, your _memory_ isn't as bad as I thought."

"I won't fail. But incase Rei's friends do, send them when I am ready…"

---

"Where's Kai?"

Mariam frowned and looked at Ozuma; they were supposed to meet Kai here. It was unlikely that the blue-haired teen was late – he never was, usually.

"He isn't LATE, is he? Maybe spending time with Tyson had some side-effects…" Ozuma offered. In return, He got the 'You've-got-to-be-joking' look from Mariam.

"No, and I have not been spending…time…with that imbecile. Do check your source of time, for it seems to be quite unreliable. You came here 25 minutes early."

The familiar voice dripped with sarcasm as Kai walked in from behind, the door slid close behind him.

"Ah, Kai, you are finally here." Mariam said, stressing the word finally. Kai glared daggers at the dark-haired girl, who smirked in return. Ozuma sighed.

"Right, then, how is the project?" Ozuma quickly, and cleverly, changed the subject before the 2 started to rip each other apart limb by limb.

"Voltaire thinks I am not prepared, therefore, he has a backup team ready incase of failure."

Ozuma laughed, as if mocking Voltaire's judgment. "You, Kai Hiwatari, not ready? What a joke. He seems to not know you as well as I thought."

"He isn't perfect…" Mariam noted, glancing at Kai, who closed his eyes and ignored it. "Is he?"

"No human is perfect…" Ozuma gave the words of wisdom, Kai nodded.

"No human is perfect." Kai said. "Some people, they just aren't completely human."

"Anyhow…" Mariam said loudly, before the subject could spread. "What about the outline of the project…"

---

Voltaire examined the data Kai provided on the members he chose and the members that he predicts that Rei will choose. The 2 of them that Kai chose had a pretty high level, close to Kai's. The other 2 of them were also pretty strong, and the other's speed is quite amazing…it all balances out.

_Maybe the Demolition Boyz are not required in the upcoming fight…_Voltaire thought, _they should be prepared anyways…after all, the risk of any of the already chosen ones dying is pretty high…_

---

"Do you understand, now?" Kai eyed both Mariam and Ozuma, who nodded. "Good."

"Who are the 3 others?"

"Rei and his 2 friends…"

Mariam looked at Kai with her, once again, 'you've-got-to-be-joking' look. Kai glared back at her.

"I don't joke, Mariam."

With that, the blue-haired teen walked off, leaving Ozuma and Mariam stunned with his decision…

---

"DRAGOON, HYPER VICTORY TORNADO!!!"

"DRIGGER, TIGER CLAW!!!"

The two Beyblade smashed against each other, creating unwanted sparks. The tiger roared, as did the dragon. Both Rei and Tyson pushed themselves to the max, until…

"That is enough."

The day has come; the voice has finally said those words, the words that Tyson hoped to hear from that voice. Kai looked from the surprised Rei, to the stunned and numb Tyson.

"Did Kai just say that's enough?" Tyson whispered to chief.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I make myself unclear? I said that is enough, for that fight. I need to speak with you, Rei." Kai said. "As for you, Tyson, you can train with Max until Rei finishes his chat with me."

And the mention of more training triggered the waterfalls from the once stunned beyblader.

---

"What's up, Kai?" Rei looked at Kai, confused. Kai just sighed and flicked his hair out of his face. He looked at Rei with a dead serious glare…

"Rei, can you kill?"

---

"Of course, no human is perfect, Boris."

"Then, Voltaire, why do you say -?"

"Boris, listen carefully to what I have said. No _human_ is perfect…"

---

Ryuki: I know, I know, short chapter, totally unlike me. But hey, I've got to get it started, right? This chapter is somewhat crap, live with it, expect better in the next chap. :-) I would say RR, but that wouldn't be right, since you've already read it. So…REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

by. SilverWolf-Ryuki

Disclaimer: Still don't own it...

* * *

"DAMN IT! Why didn't he choose someone stronger?" Mariam hissed, and kicked a nearby rock, sending it flying.

"Now, now, what did the poor rock do to you?" Ozuma joked, receiving a deadly glare from the once calm girl. "Alright, alright…well, Maybe Kai thinks they are strong…"

"Them…strong…? There is my example of two words that do not fit together. The pink girl can't survive a landing without…lets see…'breaking a nail', not to mention holding a gun. Rei is simply too pathetic to kill even a fly." Mariam said while her eyes filled with disbelief. "And Lee…well, I actually don't know a single thing about Lee…"

"Mariam, if you keep shouting out about these things, the project will be a world-known soap opera."

"Goodness, am I the only one with any senses here?"

"Well, you should at least respect Kai's judgment, maybe he is right."

"Maybe my ass…"

"What did your ass do this time?"

---

"There is one more thing. You have to bring 2 people that you think are fit to the description." Kai added. Rei stared at his team leader, who smirked.

"2 more people to fit the description? Are you crazy? No, you've got to be joking…how am I supposed to find two more people with that description…I mean, I barely fit the gun-" Rei paused, thought better, and continued. "Will the saint-shields do?"

"Mariam and Ozuma are already in. Joseph cannot come because Mariam says that it would weaken her having her sibling coming along…I have to admit I agree…" Kai closed his eyes, sighed and turned to walked away. "I hope you do not fail me, Rei…"

_Gosh, he sounds like an old grandpa asking his grandson to fulfill his wishes…_Rei shook his head and wearily walked back to where the rest of the team were training.

---

Kai sighed deeply and pressed the code, the door slid open. In there, Mariam and Ozuma sat and trained. Seeing Kai, they stopped and Mariam approached with a hopeful look on her face.

"Kai-"

"No, Mariam, I am not changing my mind. It is too late."

"Bu-"

Kai turned to give Mariam a glare and a frown. "What part of NO do you not understand?" His eyes flashing with annoyance, Mariam closed her mouth and stayed silent.

"Who is Rei going to chose?" Ozuma looked at Kai, expecting an answer. Kai frowned…

"I think…"

---

A few days later

---

_Mariah and Lee, they are the only ones. __Lee__ can be seriously vicious, no problem. __Mariah__ had speed, which was good for the project. But, __Mariah__ killing…_Rei sighed. _Maybe __Kevin__ would be a better idea…no; I can't trust __Kevin__ anymore…not even after all that…_

Rei's eyes lit up in realization. _Does that mean I agree to do this? He asked me, I could refuse…but…that would be-_

"Rei, it's so good to see you!" a pink haired girl practically bounced towards him. Rei turned and Mariah skidded to a stop in front of him. She smiled widely and gave Rei a hug.

"Rei…" Lee walked up behind Mariah and shook his hand. "Welcome back… or at least for a while."

"Hey Rei…" Kevin greeted from a nearby tree, he hopped down and gave a miniature salute. Rei gave him a small smile. Kevin smiled back and jumped away. (A/N: gosh, he sounds like a frog…- -;)

"Rei, your letter said that you wanted to talk to me and Mariah?"

Rei looked down and nodded. "It's a…project…"

---

"Kai, is your friend anywhere done with his asking?"

"Grandfather, he is going to _China_, he can not arrive there in mere seconds…"

Voltaire glanced at his grandson, who stood there and frowned. "Well I hope he is finished soon."

"Do you want me to go see if things are alright?"

"Do as you like, Kai."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'…"

---

"Kai wants you to get involved in THAT?" Lee roared and Mariah looked at Rei with a frightened expression. It wasn't everyday that Lee had a temper. "AND HE EXPECTS US TO AGREE AS WELL?"

"Well…no…he asked for me to pick 2 people…and I sort of…chose you…" Rei said nervously.

Lee sighed. "What is the point of this…project, all I can see so far is that you are going off to ki-"

"Lee, please…I don't want to talk about it…" Mariah said quietly. Lee gave Rei a glare.

"Mariah does not want to participate, I suggest you not to either. He has 'backup' doesn't he? He could use them. He doesn't need us to complete this."

"Yes, but he wants you do." A voice said from behind the 3 beybladers, who all turned around. Kai stood there, his face half hidden by shadows.

"Kai…" Lee said to Kai, his voice accompanied by a low growl. "You expect us to agree to your project?" Kai smirked; he closed his eyes.

"Lee, Mariah, you should be glad to be chosen. But you aren't, are you?" Kai uncrossed his arms and walked towards where the 3 teens were. "Unusual behavior,"

"Kai, you didn't need to come…" Rei said quietly.

"No, I didn't _need_ to, I _wanted_ to. The exact opposite lies in your answers. You don't _want_ to, but you _need_ to complete the project with us." Kai said smoothly as he continued to smirk. Lee stood up to face Kai; he was tired of all this smooth talk.

"Oh? And why do we need to?"

"Right, I suppose that if you want to die, you would have jumped down a cliff already." Kai shrugged. Rei's eyes widened in surprise the moment Kai said those words.

"You never said anything about-"

"I didn't, did I? Well, Voltaire did, and I can't help that." Kai walked out the door, leaving the 3 to wonder. "One can't go against his grandfather…can he?" a small chuckle could be heard, then the sound of a helicopter arriving. Kai popped in once more, an innocent look on his face. "Well, aren't you going to come? I didn't order someone to get the helicopter for nothing, you know."

Lee looked at Kai as if he was a madman. Mariah just looked from Rei, to Kai, to Lee, frowning, making a decision. "Lee…" she started.

"Alright, you lazy asses, get up and walk to the helicopter, how simple is that?" a voice said from outside, a girl voice this time. She walked in; her sharp green eyes looked frustrated. "How long does it take you to get in your head that you do not have a choice?"

"Mariam, I told you not to come…" Kai growled, losing his coolness.

"Well, you aren't my boss…" Mariam turned away and crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Mariam, he sort of…is…" a small boy with red and black hair stepped in, a frown sat on his face.

"What are both of you doing here?" Rei asked, surprised. "Mariam, Ozuma, are you part of this as well?"

"Did you also get threatened?" Mariah asked as sympathy filled her eyes. Mariam turned sharply to face her. "No, we didn't get threatened. We wanted to go. Is there a problem? Your life is yours, isn't it?" she gave a small smile and went out again. "Come on, I'll tell them to leave if you don't get out." She called behind her back.

Ozuma and Rei sighed. "Well…?" Rei looked at Lee and Mariah.

"Alright…it's not like we have a choice, as you said, Kai…"

"Lee…" Mariah hesitated. "Fine, I'll come as well…"

"Great, let's go now…" Ozuma said with an obviously fake smile, his mouth turned into a straight line again after 5 seconds.

---

_So, Kai's predictions came true…As usual…He is always right, always so…perfect…yet he says no human is perfect…Yes, no human is perfect…what about those who aren't full human?_

---


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

by. SilverWolf-Ryuki

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade…I do own this plot…steal it and DIE.  
NOTICE: this chapter will be extremely boring, it is mostly about guns, and training, and blah, blah…

* * *

"Training…" Kai paused and looked at the 5 others that he was supposed to train. "To be ruthless, because if you get involved in this business, you'll have to kill or be killed…literally." Kai stopped pacing and eyed the 3 new joiners of the project. Mariam and Ozuma were already ruthless from the start, so they shouldn't have that much problems. Lee should be also flying through this…but Rei and Mariah…

"Why ruthless?" Mariah asked and she crossed her arms stubbornly.

"To get a fair match: the others are beyond ruthless, they are heartless." Mariam replied, simply.

"You will all have to learn to use a gun without flinching or shuddering like some is doing right now. You will also have to aim correctly, and etc. Now, I will give you all each a gun. Go into those rooms, you will see a bulls-eye. The more you hit it, the more scores you get, it will report to me at the end." Kai concluded with a nod.

"How can it report to you if we shot it?" Rei asked, Kai looked at him dully. "Don't ask." He replied and handed out guns.

"I hope you all know how to use one of these, if you don't, then you are really stupid. You pull…the trigger." Kai's voice dripped with sarcasm as he stressed 'the trigger' as if it was the most dangerous thing in the world. "Alright, now, the rooms will have your name, I'll see you back here in 30 minutes. Good luck."

---

_A gun…? I am going to shoot a gun? But I am not violent…I… _Mariah looked at the gun in her hand. _I don't want to die, either…well; it wont hurt to shoot a bulls-eye, it doesn't have feelings…_Mariah frowned and took the gun. She went up to the line and aimed. Her fingers putting pressure on the trigger and she squeezed her eyes shut…

BANG

---

Mariam sighed; this was way too simple for her. She took the gun, checked for the bullets, and then she pulled the trigger. A string of gunshots sounded in the small room. A smirk found its way onto the girl's face.

---

_So, we'll be training like this from now on…_Lee frowned and his hand gripped the gun. It felt cold and heartless, just like what Kai expects them to become. _Kai, Kai, Kai, everything he wants, he gets…it isn't fair…_Lee growled and pulled the trigger, hoping that would release some of his anger…

---

_This is it, my first shot at a gun…_Rei closed his eyes, he pulled the trigger, and a loud bang rang around the room. He opened his eyes, a small gun hole stood at the opposite side of the room. _Whoa…_Rei glanced at the gun. It was small, yet it held the power to kill many. He closed one eye, aimed at the bulls-eye, and shot.

---

Ozuma made his way to the storage closet at the right corner of the small, white room. He opened a door, and peeked inside. There were packs of bullets, just as he suspected. He took a pack and took apart the handle of the gun and placed the bullets inside. _Guns, they run out of power so easily…_ He thought as he stood up, aimed, and fired furiously at the target, ignoring the fact that half of those bullets missed.

---

Kai stretched, pushing back his chair. He yawned and looked at the screen. There was the score of each shooter: Mariah – 31, Mariam – 58, Lee – 33, Rei – 28, Ozuma – 42. _Mariah__…she is doing surprisingly well…better than Rei, even… Rei isn't doing so well…perhaps he is nervous. I bet Ozuma and Mariam each found the packs of extra bullets…_

"Kai…" a voice rang out from the speakers of Kai's earphones.

"Grandfather…what is it?"

"Is your 'team' ready yet? We have a training target…"

Kai frowned, _already?_ Kai looked at the scoreboard. "All of them are doing fine. But one, I don't think shooting is her specialty."

"Then prepare her for stealth."

"Yes grandfather."

"Now…I'll send information on the target by mail, as soon as these morons create the analysis and the blue-print of the house."

"Yes, I will be waiting."

"In the mean time, give them some hints on the training project. These will be similar to the ones you did before. Of course, don't tell them it is for training, or they won't try."

"Yes grandfather…"

"Alright then,"

A small beep escaped from the earphones and Kai realized that Voltaire logged off. Sighing, Kai took his own gun and went to go shoot some shots himself…

---

"Alright, our first target has been decided." Kai announced once all 5 of them were paying enough attention. "He is going to be pretty tough, and he has a guarded house-"

"Wait a sec…" Lee frowned. "Already a target…? We aren't even experienced yet."

"Exactly, that is why I am coming with you." Kai smirked. "All the rest of the projects are going to be you alone. I will only come when I am needed."

"You are the ONLY one who had experience before…" Mariah said, almost whining.

"What are you yapping about? What do we look like?" Mariam said hotly, offended that Mariah thought she was a new person at this as she is. "Ozuma and I are experienced."

"Not as much as Kai though…" Ozuma admitted, scratching his head. Kai glared at all of them before continuing.

"He is 39; he has a mansion with guards. The guards will shoot, if they feel like it. So you all will have to be careful. But we are not only going to assassinate, he has a disk with secret information. We need to steal that information…Mariah will go steal, and Mariam is going with you to defend. That is only for today, you will be assigned partners when the projects that are actually difficult come in." Kai paused. "Actually I'll assign your partners now. Mariah, you will always be in stealth, so you will take Lee with you. I hope he does a good job protecting. Rei is going with Ozuma. And Mariam, you aren't going on any of their projects…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT GOING ON THEIR PROJECTS?!?!" Mariam roared, "DOES THAT MEAN I HAVE TO STAY AROUND HERE ALL THE TIME? BECAUSE I REFUSE TO-"

"Mariam, calm yourself, you will be assigned to different projects, because you are in a different level from them." Kai growled lowly to her, so that no one else could hear properly. Mariam blinked.

"Oh…"

"Now…" Kai glared at her. "Here I have the blue-print of the house. There are 4 entrances, the main door, 2 emergency exits for fire, and one is the back door. You can also go through the window, but we don't need to, at least not now." Kai sighed. "Any questions, no? Good." He said, ignoring Lee and Rei, who just opened their mouths to speak.

"You will all carry 2 guns, with 1 extra pack of bullets, hopefully you won't need it. Mariah will carry 1 gun, no extra bullets. I hope you are fast, Mariah." Kai announced, tossing each of them an extra gun.

"On this project, Rei and Ozuma will go through emergency fire exit #1," Kai pointed to the door on the left. "Lee and I will go through the main door, disguised. Mariam and Mariah, go through the back door. Now, does any one have any more questions? No? Great."

"Mistakes are ok, if they are affordable. Besides, no human is perfect…" Kai smirked.

_No humans, excluding the ones who aren't full human…_

---

Ryuki: Hi, hi, here's another chapter. Still pretty short, but the excitement is coming. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

by. SilverWolf-Ryuki

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade…I do kill, though…

* * *

A beam of light almost reached the 2 girls, before they dodged out of the flashlight's way. One of the girls raised her gun.

-Ping-

That was all the sound that could be heard as a corps of a man dropped to the floor with a dull thud. A ping: the drop of the bullet falling onto the ground. It was almost too quiet to hear, unless you are at a close range.

"He's dead…" Mariam said quietly to Mariah, who nodded. They snuck around the dark corners and tried to blend in with the dark.

"Are there any more of them?" Mariah whispered in her microphone, which was connected to the headset that Mariam was wearing. They were about 30 meters away from each other.

"No…" Mariam whispered back. Mariah picked up speed. "Wait…" the voice hissed in Mariah's ears, making her eardrums ring. "Never mind, it was nothing…"

The 2 girls came across a two-way hall.

"Do you know exactly how to get to the 3rd floor?" Mariah asked Mariam quietly. "Do you want to split and meet?"

"Alright, keep in contact. If you get the trap turn, beep."

"K."

Mariah nodded to Mariam who turned her head back to Mariah. They split and went their own ways.

---

-Ping-

-Ping, ping-

3 groans were heard as 3 bodies dropped to the floor lifelessly. Ozuma smirked and looked at Rei, who felt slightly scared of all the deaths that HE was causing.

_Who thought that I would kill…?_ Rei sighed, and ran after Ozuma soundlessly. He kept his eyes ahead, until a sharp pain spread through his arm. Rei's eyes widened and his hand flew to his arm; blood.

"IDIOT, BEHIND YOU," Ozuma hissed as he raised his gun.

-Ping-

Again, a thud of a body hitting the ground rang through the silence. Rei opened his eyes and looked behind him; a man was dead on the floor. His hands had a tight grip on a gun.

"He was going to kill you." Ozuma said, twirling his own gun and blowing on the tip for fun. Rei became, once again, aware of his bullet wound. Blood has soaked the side of his shirt where he was shot. The pain was intense; Rei squeezed his arm, hoping it would go away. Ozuma sighed at how pathetic the Chinese boy was.

"Let me see that wound…" Ozuma walked over to Rei, who was kneeling…

---

"ID please…"

The guard with the sunglasses demanded as Kai and Lee approached the entrance of the front door. They flashed a little card bearing their 'name' and their picture.

"I need you to slash it in the identifier and press your thumb for the verification machine." He said.

Kai walked up and slashed his card, and then he pressed his thumb on the little square on the screen. Lee did the same, not as quite sure. He sighed with relief when the button turned green – it was ok.

"You may go in…" The guard looked suspiciously at Lee and opened the door. Kai nodded, walked in and lowered his hat. Lee stuffed his hand in his pocket and followed Kai. They were in disguise, and it was not comfortable at all.

"Let's take the stairs instead of the elevator." Kai said quietly to Lee, who agreed. They ran up the stairs and approached the third floor. They flung off their disguises, revealing their old cloths, which was much more comfortable to move around in. They pulled out their guns for when they reached the door for the top floor, they would need it. The top floor was where the actual assassination was.

"You know we could just go in with our disguises, and no one would suspect a thing…right?" Lee whispered.

"Yes…but…" Kai smirked. "This way is more fun."

---

"So far, so quiet…" Mariah whispered into her speaker to Mariam, who was who-knows-where.

(A/N: hey, they all start with W! who-knows-where is one word…-nod, nod- XD)

"I met 2…only…" Mariam whispered back.

"Oh!" Mariah gasped and closed her eyes. She pulled her trigger…

-Ping-

-Thud-

"I can never get used to this gun…" Mariah grumbled as she walked on.

"I'll arrange a dagger for you, if you want. It seems like you prefer using hand-to-hand weapons."

"Yeah, thanks…but let's talk about that later…"

"Good idea…"

Mariam wandered around the shadows, trying not to be seen, if there were anyone. Then she felt a hand on the back of her neck, Mariam's eyes widened in surprise. The man forced her to drop the gun she was holding.

"Don't make a sound, or I will shoot." The man whispered; the cold steel top of the gun pressed against Mariam's temple. _Shit! This usually never happens!_ Mariam thought as she slowly felt her way to her 2nd gun strapped to her waist. She slowly and carefully pulled it out as the man continued to babble threats in her ear.

"…If you don't want that to happen, you better tell me who are with you and where they are." He concluded.

"If I knew, do you think I'd be alone?" Mariam replied as she turned her head to face the man. She pulled the trigger as she aimed.

-Ping-

The man clutched his stomach. He gritted his teeth and raised a shaking hand, the hand held his gun. He shot.

Mariam felt cold metal skin her stomach as she tried to step away from the shot. The bullet ripped her shirt at the waist and went into the wall, causing a hole there. _Shit, I almost got shot!_ She thought.

"Bad aiming…" She muttered and shot the man once more to make sure that he would not live. A pool of blood had formed around him.

"Mariam, are you alright?" Mariah whispered into her microphone, which was transferred to Mariam's headset. Mariam sighed. "I am now…" She replied and headed on.

---

"You newbies should really carry a first aid kit as well…" Ozuma grumbled as he tied a strip of cloth from Rei's shirt onto his arm to lessen the bleeding. "I mean, you got shot, but you just keep bleeding…and it is only one wound…" He jabbed a finger at the floor, mentioning the pool of blood.

"Well pardon me…" Rei said through gritted teeth. Ozuma sighed and helped Rei up, whose pain lessened.

"Want to take the elevator?" Ozuma joked dully as he headed towards the stairs. Rei gave a weak smile as he followed.

"So it's our job to kill the head guy?" Rei asked.

"You got it." Ozuma replied as they went up the stairs as fast as Rei could go…

---

"So why are we going up?" Lee asked. "I mean, if Rei and Ozuma are killing him."

"We are there incase they get killed." Kai replied matter-of-factly. Lee looked at him as if he was joking, or that Kai was a madman.

"How many times do I have to tell you people? I don't joke." Kai said, reading Lee's expression. Lee shook his head in disbelief, but he followed anyways.

"You know, no one is perfect." Kai muttered to Lee, "We're there to make sure they don't die from a mistake."

"Why do you keep repeating that no human is perfect?" Lee questioned.

"Because, no _human_ is perfect," Kai smirked. "It's the truth."

---

Ryuki: Short chap.? I think…ah well, stick with it. There is some very, very slight Rei bashing for you, shadowfrostpanther… it's not much, but will that do? I don't know…I just want to make him bleed with a wound…ah well, Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

by. SilverWolf-Ryuki

Disclaimer: Nope, dun own Beyblade. Don't quite kill either…sadly…though I am very tempted…

* * *

The two-tone haired teen leaned against a wall and slowly; he peaked over to see if anyone is there. Kai's eyebrows relaxed as he turned to Lee, who was behind him. "Clear. Lets split." He whispered to the Chinese boy, who nodded and ran to another wall up ahead with an extremely fast speed. Kai smirked. _If anything, these White Tigers' got speed._

"What's our mission on this floor?" Lee whispered into his mouthpiece to Kai.

"It seems for now, searching for the whereabouts of Rei and Ozuma. They don't seem to be here yet…" Kai whispered back in an angry tone, for the other two were so slow.

Suddenly, something cold pressed against Kai's neck, making him flinch just the slightest bit. Kai slowly moved his gun hand, preparing to fire, incase the person does. Usually, they would capture and try getting information out, but in this case, who knows?

Kai froze, feeling the person starting to pull the trigger…

---

Rei and Ozuma stepped up the stairs slowly. They were cautious about where they were going, for it was in total darkness, except small bits of light here and there from the cracks in the sealed windows. Suddenly, Ozuma, who was walking in the front, stopped. Causing Rei to nearly bump into him.

"What's the big idea?" Rei hissed.

"Someone is ahead." Ozuma said in a quiet whisper, so quiet that Rei could barely hear him.

Slowly and silently, Ozuma snuck up to the person, whom had his back turned to the two. He raised his gun and pointed it at the neck of the taller stranger.

"Drop your weapon." Ozuma whispered harshly in a dark voice. "I have a gun to your head."

Slowly, the person turned. Ozuma frowned, his eyes narrowed. He was about to pull the trigger.

"WAIT!" Rei hissed. He slowly walked up to the stranger.

---

The person who had his gun to Kai's head was about to shoot, when another voice stopped him. Kai's eyes widened, the voice sounded familiar.

The second person slowly walked up to Kai. Kai gripped his gun tightly, incase it was an enemy.

"Kai?" He whispered. Kai blinked and turned: it was Ozuma and Rei.

"What took you two so long?" Kai hissed. "Lee already went ahead."

"Oh, goodness, Kai. At least tell us it's you when we point a gun to your neck. I was about to shoot you." Ozuma grumbled.

"I was as well." Kai nodded at his hand, which held a gun to Ozuma's chest. "Plus, how was I supposed to know it was you two? We have to go find Lee." He whispered hastily and pressed a button. "Lee, come in, Lee."

"Speak, Kai."

"I've got the two here with me. They just came in."

"Just? Slowpokes." Lee whispered.

"Where are you at?"

"Somewhere near the East side of the whole floor, or I think I am."

"Alright. The office is at the North, and we're at South. Go up North, Rei, Ozuma and I will meet you there. If you don't make it, I trust you can take care of yourself." Kai whispered as he motioned for Rei and Ozuma to follow him, which they did. They went straightforward silently.

"Alright." Lee replied as he clicked off.

The three wandered silently in the darkness, barely able to see their own hands in front of them.

"Your arm, you were shot, right?" Kai whispered quietly, so quiet that even Rei can barely hear him, and he was right behind the blue haired teen.

"Yeah."

"K."

Silence settled once again.

---

"Are we close?" Mariah whispered through her microphone.

"Yeah, oh, go back 5 steps and go left…there we go." Mariam whispered back. She held the radar in her hand. It showed where her whole team was, and a map of the building and how closer people were. She winced as Lee took a wrong turn towards the south, opposite of where he was supposed to head. She sighed with relief as he took another right and headed back on the right track.

"How are the others?"

"They're fine. Mariah, prepare gun, take a left, that will lead you into a two way where you can either go right or straight. Stay there." Mariam whispered firmly. "I'll meet you there."

"Alright,"

After a short while, the two girls met up at last.

"Alright, I'll go through the front door, and there is a side door, which you will go through. The room will have 5 guards in it. I will shoot the three in the front. But I can't reach the back. When they turn their heads to see what I'm doing, shoot them, and then get the disk. If you don't, I might die of either shame or a bullet through my body. Now, all set?" Mariam whispered to her partner.

"Yeah," The pink-haired girl nodded and gripped her gun.

"Alright, Lets do this…"

The two split up once again, with Mariam turning right and Mariah going straight and then right. The two stood silently at the door.

"In three…" Mariam whispered. "I'm going at one, go right after you hear the first bullet – I'm taking the silencer off."

"Three…" Mariah whispered.

"Two…"

"One…"

A bang was heard and Mariam swung the door open. The 5 guards looked confused and whispered amongst themselves as they pointed their gun towards the open door. Mariam then appeared; her hair flew slightly as a breeze blew from the slightly open window.

"It's a woman." One of the guards smirked and reported to his fellow guard, who doesn't seem to see very well in the dark. "She doesn't even have a weapon in her hands. She's just standing there with her hands in her sweater pocket."

"That's pathetic…" One of the guards remarked.

Then, a sound of a gun being shot was heard and one of the guards dropped. Mariam then smirked, took out her gun from her sweater pocket, which now had a hole in it, and fired at the other two. Her reflexes beat the others as two bangs from a gun could be heard, along with a grunt from the one being shot. Then, 2 dull thuds could be heard of dead bodies dropping on the ground. A silent trickle of blood was heard in the silence.

Right after the first shot, another set of doors were swung open loudly and two silent pings sounded, followed by thuds of dead bodies.

Unexpectedly, a sharp siren started to ring. It rang through the silence of the room and across the whole building. The sharp sound made the two girls shield their ears.

Mariah had gotten to the disk, which was surrounded with glass. Frowning, Mariah reached into her pocket to search for something sharp, but found nothing.

"Hurry up!" Mariam said through gritted teeth.

"The disk is locked up." Mariah informed the impatient girl. Mariam sighed and rushed toward the disk. Frowning, she took out her gun.

"I'm going to shoot the lid off. Try not to get in the way." The girl said as she inserted new bullets. Loud bangs could be heard as holes entered the glass. There was a pause as Mariam inserted new bullets, and the bangs continued, until a loud smashing sound rang out. The top of the glass case dropped on the ground, and Mariah reached her hand inside to get the disk, ignoring the fact that the glass cut her hands.

As if on cue, the guards rushed in with their weapons. Mariam frowned and shot the nearest guards. "Window." That was all she said, before the two girls smashed the windows and jumped out. Along with them flew bits of glass, cutting their skin and clothes slightly.

"Isn't it just our luck that the floor the disk is at is on the third floor of the house?" Mariah muttered sarcastically as both girls landed on their feet. Barely. The hard landing sent a dull pain up the heel of both teens. Mariam winced and fell upon her knees, not used to falling so hard. Mariah, on the other hand, said 'ouch' and almost miraculously, she was fine.

Just as if it couldn't get worse, the guards started to shoot from above. Mariam looked grim. "They never stop trying…" She muttered and started to run, as did Mariah, while trying to shoot the current attacker.

"Is that good, or bad?" Mariah questioned as she succeeded in shooting one that attempted to jump down as well.

"It works both ways." Mariam replied and ducked behind a tree, avoiding a bullet just barely.

"We got the disk now; I'm going to call the others."

---

Kai winced as his ears complained about the sudden ringing in it after such a long period of silence. It was fortunate that no others could hear it like he did, or else the whole building would be ringing up.

"What?" Kai growled quietly into his mouthpiece.

"We got the disk." Mariam said from the other line.

"Great, and you caused up a quite a commotion, I hear?"

"How was I supposed to know that the ground had a weight monitor? The guards fell because they were dead and they probably triggered the alarm."

"That's still your fault."

"Oh, am I supposed to fly up to them and shoot them while making sure they don't fall?"

"Imagination, Mariam."

"How is your mission going?"

"No time to talk. I'm almost at the door." Kai hissed so quietly, Mariam had to strain to hear him.

"Alright."

She clicked off.

Kai sighed silently and looked around for any trace of Lee, there were none. He frowned as he looked at the ground before him. Kai slipped on a pair of shades and pressed a button, and in a flash, red lines showed up before him. Kai frowned, knowing that there would be some laser alarm-triggering problem of some sort.

"Guys, there are laser beams here. Don't step on them." Kai whispered to the two.

"How are we going to do that?" Rei hissed. "We can't see them!"

"Here…" Ozuma gave the Chinese boy a pair of shades while slipping on his own.

"Oh, shades are going to help so much at night time." Rei whispered sarcastically.

"No, they are specially modified to sense heat, radio activeness, and other unusual stuff. They can also help you clearly see in the dark, and don't forget about the ki level of opponents."

Rei blinked. "Ok, which one am I supposed to use?"

"Uh…try the third button on the left." Ozuma said quietly. "I know it works, but I don't quite know what it does."

"It helps you see…as I quote Ozuma…'other unusual stuff' there may be." Kai whispered.

The three fell silent while they tried to step over the red string-like beams under their feet. One wrong step will trigger an alarm. Heavy drops of sweat formed on their forehead as they tiptoed across the area. Then, they came to the door.

"Alright. I assume the door has some thingy that activates an alarm. There is a window inside the room, as the blueprint showed us, as well as a fire exit. If the fire exit doesn't work, jump through the window. Good luck on surviving that. There will be guards, about…up to 10 of them. Not too much, though. Shoot them, then shoot the main guy, who should be in his chair." Kai whispered. "Ok?"

"Roger."

"Ok."

Then, the three pushed open the door, and unexpectedly…

There wasn't an alarm.

Kai blinked in surprise as he saw a hallway, filled with knight's armors, leading into another door. He started to walk towards it, when guards jumped out from behind the armors. In a flash, the three pulled out their gun and ducked behind the two beams that held the roof up. Ozuma winced as a bullet shot his sleeve, missing his skin by less than an inch.

Rei closed his eyes and put his arm out slightly to shoot blindly behind him, for if he looked, chances are he'd die. He didn't have his silencer on; so loud shots could be heard in a long string as he used up all his bullets currently in his gun. Several thuds could be heard as some of the guards dropped dead.

Kai, on the other hand, reached into his pocket to fetch a mirror. Looking into it, he saw where everyone was. Then, like Rei, he reached out his hand just a bit to be able to shoot them. Above average of his shots hit, but nearly half of them missed.

Ozuma closed his eyes and listened for the movement of the guards. They stopped shooting and were probably moving closer to the three. Then, suddenly, his green eyes shot open and he took out his other gun, shooting two guards that were approaching from both sides. He then stepped out of the safety of the beams and shot several others. Then, when it finally hit the guards of what happened, he ducked back within the beam. After a while of doing this, a lucky shot came and it hit Ozuma's left leg, causing him to wince in pain. Ignoring the fact that his own leg was bleeding and the warm blood was running down his legs and staining his sock, Ozuma continued to shoot.

More and more thuds could be heard as the three came up with creative ways to destroy their opponents. Finally, when blood was spread across the ground and was flowing and dripping all around, the three assumed that the guards were dead and stepped out. They were – tens and up to 50 bodies lay scattered around the large hall. All were lifeless or in pain. The blood was everywhere. Rei looked disgusted as he stepped onto the wet surface of the ground. The three made their way to the second door. Ozuma paused to bandage his leg with a piece of cloth that he ripped off from his pant leg, but they resumed.

Just then, someone stepped into the room. The three teens, in unison, turned and pointed their gun at whoever just came in.

"Lee?"

Rei lowered his gun as he recognized the Chinese boy.

"Yeah," Lee grumbled. "The one, and only, whom you almost killed."

"Accidents happen…" Kai smirked.

"Did you do all that?" Lee looked around at the ground, covered with corps and blood.

"Yeah," Ozuma nodded.

"Enough chat." Kai whispered. "We need to go through the other door. Whatever happens, be ready to duck."

The three others nodded as Kai started to push open the door. 4 guns rose as the door creaked open.

To all the teens' surprise, no one was there. The 4 lowered their guns.

"That's strange…" Ozuma said suspiciously.

"Yeah…" Rei muttered as he looked around the totally empty room.

"They should be here…" Lee looked at Kai. "Right?"

Kai gave a nod. He looked around and stepped into the room.

Then, suddenly, the door behind them slammed shut.

"Tell me someone did that…" Rei closed his eyes and raised his gun once again.

"Afraid not…" Kai muttered.

Ozuma opened his mouth to speak, and then suddenly, a chuckle could be heard.

"Actually…someone did do that." The voice hissed. "Me."

---

Ryuki: Yep, some cliffhanger that was. Anyways, here's another chapter. It's not much action, but it doesn't matter. So…how's about clicking that little purple button down there and reviewing…? XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

by. SilverWolf-Ryuki

Disclaimer: Nope, dun own Beyblade. No longer tempted to kill, but would like more reviews. : )

* * *

"And who might you be?"

Kai called out, his voice dipped with disrespect. The four was now in total darkness. They could not even see their own hands in front of them; let alone what this room was.

"I am…"

Suddenly, they heard a crackle of electricity. Then, the voice altered. Instead of mysterious, it became high pitched. "I am…" then, it dropped low into a groan. "I…am…"

All of a sudden, an invisible force (not that they could see it) washed the whole area, knocking all of them down. Not long later, the explosion roared in their ears. Kai shielded his face and he felt random pieces of a blown up electronic hit his body. Smoke swirled around them, making them cough and choke. It took a long time for the air to clear.

"So, it was a robot." Rei concluded.

"And it was hoping for us to follow its voice, so when it blew up, it would take us with him." Ozuma gave his hypothesis.

"Yeah, that makes sense…" Lee breathed. He brushed himself off.

"Feel down the side of your glasses. Push the third button, the little one - night goggle." Kai said.

Fumbling, all the guys got on their goggles and pressed the third button.

"Is it normal that I'm seeing squiggles?" Lee's voice, unsure, came.

"No…you're detecting level of chemical and particles in the air. It's the button before that."

"Ah, that's better."

Kai put on his own glasses. He pressed the button, and everything turned from black to greenish. Kai looked upwards and around, adjusting his eyes to the new light.

"Useful glasses, these are," Rei smiled.

"So, what's the situation?" Ozuma asked as he looked around.

"The door's locked." Lee's voice came from not far away. His voice was soon followed by several gunshots, a dull thud, an 'ow', and a pained "It is bullet and fist proof too".

"Mariam, do you copy?" Kai whispered into his mouth piece.

"Yes, I copy." Mariam's slight sarcastic voice replied.

"Check the computerized blue print and see if there's any possibility for a locked, bulletproof, metal door. If there is, see if there are any wires nearby that we can pull."

"Pull? Gee, that's professional. Yes, you're probably in the top room to the very eastern end, through a hallway? Narrow? About 20 meters in width?"

"Yes,"

"Can you see around the room?"

"Yes, but barely."

"There's a bared window at the very top. To open that, there's a touch-sensitive place around the room at your approximate eyelevel. But the blueprint doesn't say where it is. The room is round, by the way."

"Thanks. I'll ring if there's a problem."

With a click Mariam was off. Kai informed everyone of the situation.

"What exactly is your eyelevel?" Ozuma grumbled. "I'm a bit short."

Kai shrugged and soon enough, everyone agreed on the height to prod at.

"This room is round, so very slowly we're going to walk around. To prevent walking in circles, everyone take off the glove opposed of your gun hand and lay in on the place you began. If you don't find anything, search the area a bit taller or shorter than what you're doing." Kai stated. "Also, while doing so, think of a way to reach the ceiling."

This was followed by a series of grumbles and curses.

¥ 

"Anything yet?" Mariam's voice rang in Kai's ear piece.

"Nope. Mariam, it's been how long?"

"15 minutes… I thought you should have found it by now…"

"Well we didn't. How big is the patch we're supposed to find?"

"Around the size of your thumb. Hurry up, you're running out of time…"

"How would you like, groping around the walls in a black, circular room?"

"How did you know it was painted black?"

Kai felt his eye twitch. "Ring back in a few more minutes."

"Got it," Mariam chirped and a beep signified that she was gone.

"We could build a man tower," Lee joked.

"I don't know." Ozuma grumbled. "I think we might die before getting to the top."

"Why don't we just use those things that Mariah gave us?"

Everyone turned to look at Rei.

"What…things?" Kai said slowly.

"Those sticky things you throw to the ceiling, they attach and then drop a rope down." Rei answered breezily.

"You had those!" Lee fumed.

"Uh," Rei was starting to catch on. It wasn't a very big room, and the heat from Lee and Ozuma's anger basically acted as a very large stove. "…Yeah?"

Kai sighed and before anyone could murder Rei, he spoke up. "Be grateful we can get out of here."

Ozuma sighed and collapsed onto the wall. "If only we _knew_ –"

Suddenly, the roof opened with a loud mechanical buzzing.

"You are one lucky, short person," Rei remarked as he fished in his bag for the tools needed to get out. He passed one to Kai and took one for himself. "They're not reusable, so share," He mumbled as he pressed a blue button on the little ball. He threw it up, close to the opening. A dull whirling and the drop of the rope told the four that it was good to climb. Kai did the same.

Lee took out four pairs of cloves and handed them out. They all slipped them on and started to climb.

"Mariam," Kai said while he climbed. "Come in, Mariam,"

"I'm here, I'm here, and do you have to use these cheesy phrases?"

"Old habits die hard." Kai replied. "Should we abandon, or kill the guy first?"

"Depends on the situation. There's a good chance that he's still around."

"Because of the mechanic voice?"

"Yeah,"

"It might not be though,"

"According to his history, he likes to do things hands on."

"Got it,"

A beep told Kai she was off.

Soon, Kai reached the top and swung himself over the side. The roof was circular as well, but all four of them had grip shoes. He helped Ozuma up and saw that Lee and Rei were up as well. He looked around.

"Slippery," Ozuma grumbled. Kai nodded.

"We could make it though," Rei analyzed.

"Perhaps," Kai mumbled.

"I have an eerie feeling," Lee whispered. He looked around at the distance and his pupils shrunk as he focused. "Our target has red hair, right?"

"Yeah," Kai frowned. "Is he around?"

"I think it's pretty stupid," Lee muttered as he added on an aimer to his gun. "That he doesn't wear a hat."

Ozuma followed suit. He pressed a different button on his shades and zoomed in. Rei and Kai did the same, putting on an aiming device to their gun.

"Ready?" Rei looked around.

"Heavy bullets," Kai mumbled as he passed around several small, metal bullets. Ozuma, Rei and Lee slipped them in their guns. "Helps with aim,"

"Ready to duck," Ozuma mumbled.

"Initial shoot in three, two,"

Kai gripped the gun with both his hands and pulled the trigger. A loud whistle shot from his gun and the three could see it streaking towards the car in the distance.

"Start,"

Suddenly, the four teens started to blast out bullets, reloading easily with practice. It was a while before the black-suited men and the target with the red hair realized they were being attacked. He quickly got in the car as the body-guards around him fell into their own pools of blood.

Kai gritted his teeth as the car started to go. He jumped down step by step, leading the other three. He approached the car, while dodging many bullets coming from the men who did survive their surprise attack from afar.

"Bomb," Rei panted into his mouthpiece.

"I got one," Lee replied breathlessly as they ran.

Kai didn't look back as he caught the small bomb thrown by Lee. He quickly pressed two buttons out of 3 and threw the small jaw-breaker sized bomb at the car with very accurate aim. As soon as he made sure the bomb hit, he shot one last bullet at the gun, fell to the ground and covered his head.

Not even 2 seconds later, the car went up in flames, shooting bits of metal and flames everywhere. The explosion blew the car outwards, and the force of the gun blew Kai's hair back with a strong force.

Kai peaked up and saw the fire.

"Kai," Rei whispered urgently.

But he didn't need the whisper in his ears, or the yell of Ozuma.

He had started a fire in the building. And to make it worse, there was a decent size of woods nearby, leading into a patch of towns.

"Mariam, we need a fire blockage here, NOW!"

"Why?"

"DON'T QUESTION! JUST DO IT!"

¥

Note: o.O Whoa, what inspired me to do that, I do NOT know. Anyhow, here's your chapter 6. Hope you liked it… whoever that's left to read it, that is…


End file.
